Silly Inventions
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: This is what happens when you give Tony free time when he's bored. It might be a bit strange and very out of this world. :) -One Shot- (possible multichapter) Set way before Howard returned.


**This has got to be one of the shortest stories i've written, other than that one story. But, I wrote this in a notebook in June or July of last year...and i lost the notebook, until today...so i thought i could put this up there and see what you guys think of a story i wrote a while ago, just for fun really, so it's not really detailed at all. **

**Oh, and this is my 30th story! YAY! I feel so special and boring at the same time. I'm just excited is all...I missed my one year anniversary of joining fan-fiction, but I'm watching out for that second year anniversary, which is a while away...**

**ANYWAYS...Read on!**

**Disclaimer: IMAA is not mine.**

Tony had been working on that project for who knows how long. That wasn't all. The main thing; nobody, but Tony knew what it was. There wasn't a clue, note, word, gesture or whatever that gave it away. He just wouldn't say.

Even as they looked at it they couldn't even decipher what the thing was. Even when he was finished and presenting it didn't make sense it the slightest.

"I don't get it." Rhodey said while holding the device.

"Me neither." Pepper said, plainly.

Tony sighed. "How can you not!? It's obvious!"

"No it's confusing. Not all of us are a genius with big arrogant heads you know." Rhodey said passing the item to Pepper.

"Yeah." Pepper said as she took it.

Playfully Tony shoved Rhodey who fell of his perch on the desk and he fell over. "Jerk."

The three were hanging out in the Rhodes kitchen for that's where Tony said his invention would be tested. So it made the other two more curious at why it had to be used in such a specific place. But of course their wish would have to wait.

"Come on Tony. Just tell us what it is." Rhodey said while he pulled himself up.

Tony sighed and went to the fridge and looked. He pulled himself out a stick of…celery. He put it into Rhodey's hands and he grabbed the device. The device was hooked up to both ends of the celery and flipped a switch and pressed a button.

Then there was a loud noise and light before it went back to normal. Nothing changed about the celery.

"Eat it." Tony told Rhodey.

"Eww, no man!" Rhodey said trying to give the celery back. "One, I don't like celery and two, it's probably been poisoned."

"No its no, genius." Tony replied shoving the now detached celery back at Rhodey. "Just eat it."

Rhodey eyed the celery and held it up to his face. Slowly, as if the celery was evil, he opened his mouth and bit down with a crunch. Tony was watching in awe while Pepper just stared. Rhodey's face went from grossed out to excited as he swallowed the celery that was in his mouth.

"That was _good_!"

"Yep," Tony said proudly. "It's a food modulator type thing…I haven't named it yet. But it will make the most unappetizing food taste good." Tony smiled. "I tested it."

"What was it that you tried it on?" Pepper asked, curious now.

"Fish…" Tony said with a shudder. He _**hated **_fish. "They are nasty and repulsive and vile…but this made it taste good!"

The rest of the day was spent by having Tony explain that the one invention. And that took a while saying Tony had a lot to say about it. But at least he was telling them in their language and not his geeky genius talk that nobody understood. But the next few days that Tony had managed to make 6 friendly working inventions, since he inspired himself so much.

All with that one silly invention he made out of boredom.

**So, what it good? I hope it was, i was up late copying it down from my paper to my screen. And forgive grammar mistakes, i'm both tired, and this was a while ago, when my grammar was not so good. I mean, i think I've improved since then, huh?**

**Fun Fact: _My parents are divorced and i live with my mom, but i hardly see my dad, because he lives some ways away. So, sometimes i get really sad and miss him...like tonight...but :) I'll be fine...it's what happens when I have sweet dreams about him, but wake up to find that it wasn't really happening, and the last memory i have of him is him crying, because his grandma passed away. (my great grandma) But again, I'm fine._  
**

**Okay, apart from the depressing things, I'm going to mark this as Complete, but the title says silly _inventions_, which is plural, so if i get bored and think of some weird strange invention that he could make, I'll do so, but for now, this is just a one shot. **

**Well, I hope you guys like it! REVIEW! :D **


End file.
